


♥ UR OKAY ♥

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Normal Dean, One Shot, Popular Amara, Popular Castiel, Porn With Plot, Teen Romance, six year old Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Castiel has been friends with his friend Amara since preschool, and of course them being stereotypically popular, rich and awesome. They are always trying to one-up the last gift they gave each other. Which is unfortunately starting to get hard to do, what do you get a girl who has everything? </p><p>...Well, What about a boyfriend? </p><p>That can't possibly seem to backfire, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	♥ UR OKAY ♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reina_del_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_del_Asgard/gifts).



>   
> (stickers on photo meant to be lame cliches to highschool lol)

“I’m going to die alone.” Amara groaned as she collapsed into the lunch table, pressing her forehead against the table. Her best friend Castiel continued to type on his phone, not looking at her. They had been friends since preschool, and were...needless to say super popular. Kinda stereotypical a popular woman and her popular gay best friend, but they worked.

 

“No, you’re not.” Castiel spoke with a disinterested voice. “What happened to that guy you saw last night?”

 

“I’m still seeing him, but he’s dumber than a box of rocks. I’m just going to downgrade him into a fuck buddy.” Amara sat up. “But I swear I slept with everyone hot and cool, so It’s official. Going to die alone.”

 

“You’ll find someone.” Castiel spoke still focusing on his phone, Amara pulled out her own and started to text.

 

“Too bad you can’t just make a boyfriend.” Amara laughed as Castiel glanced up from his phone with that, if this was a cartoon,  there would be a light bulb on his head. “My birthday’s in two weeks.”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel smiled at the thoughts in his head. He hadn’t gotten her a gift yet, being from a rich family, the only thing she didn’t seem to have was a pet elephant. He always had to make sure his gifts were the best. Today, he had thought of the perfect gift. He was going to make her a boyfriend. All he had to do was find some nerd and make him cool. “Hey I got to go, Later!”

 

“Late.” Amara spoke as Castiel moved away, taking his lunch with him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**T-Minus: Two weeks**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slid into a lunch table in the outskirts of the school, cooler kids took the chairs closer to the cafeteria, and the nerds? Were subjected to the scraps. Castiel wanted to get this done quick before someone saw him. The kid he sat across from stopped himself from taking a bite, when he eyed castiel curiously.

 

“Hi.” Castiel smiled mischievously.

 

“...Hi….” The man spoke cautiously and confused to why he suddenly had company.

 

“I haven’t seen you before, you must be new around here.” Castiel stated, holding out his hand. “I’m Castiel.” The kid didn’t take it.

 

“...I’m not.” The eighteen year old looked unamused, Castiel lowered his hand.

 

“Really, I think I would have recalled seeing you.” Castiel spoke.

 

“I’ve sat behind you in school since second grade.” The young adult stated.

 

“Are you sure? Because I have never seen you before.” Castiel eyed him.

 

“You saw me this morning.” The guy stated blinking. “You said get out of the street, nerd. Then proceeded to try to hit me with your car.”

 

“...Hm. It doesn’t sound like me…” Castiel made a face.

 

“Well, it was you so…” The teen sighed annoyed. “If you excuse me, I have a sandwich to eat.” The teen moved to eat his sandwich, when Castiel smacked the sandwich out of his hand.

 

“How would you like to be popular?” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

 

“I’d rather would have had my sandwich.” The teen frowned looking down at, his dirt covered sandwich.

 

“FORGET THE SANDWICH!” Castiel snapped.

 

“But I was hungry.” The teen frowned more.

 

“ _I’ll_ buy you a new sandwich!” Castiel groaned annoyed.

 

“But It was homemade, you can’t buy homemade quality.” The teen stated.

 

“What? Did your _mom_ make it for you, or something?” Castiel rolled his eyes, the teen stared at him but said nothing for a long pause.

 

“....no.” The teen stated coldly.

 

“Look, today’s your lucky day. Because I’m doing charity.” Castiel spoke changing the subject. “I decided to take it upon myself to make you popular.”

 

“...No thanks.” The teen spoke unamused moving to get up, but Castiel grabbed his hand.

 

“Hey! Wait! Please hear me out!” Castiel spoke as the teen paused, he stared at Castiel for a long time before sighing, he sat back down. Castiel let go of his hand beaming.

 

“Why don’t you make Walter popular?” The teen asked crossing his arms.

 

“Who?” Castiel asked, as the teen pointed to the kid across the way with headgear. Obviously too tall for his body, and pimples on his face. Castiel looked mortified when he turned back around. “I’m not a miracle worker.”

 

“So your ‘charity’ has limits I see.” The teen raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have a time frame.” Castiel stated.

 

“Well aren’t you a saint.” The teen scoffed.

 

“Thank you….” Castiel paused. “Um…” Castiel tried to think or remember a name for the guy.

 

“...Seriously, I have sat behind you since second grade.” The man sighed.

 

“I-I remember!” Castiel lied.

 

“Do you now? Then what’s my name?” The man spoke.

 

“...I’m thinking it’s Carl…?” Castiel tried. “Your dad’s a cop..? You have a sister named judith? And...you...use to wear this hat-”

 

“You’re thinking of a tv show.” The teen sighed annoyed.

 

“...Am I?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Yep. It’s call _The walking dead._ ” The teen frowned.

 

“...Oh I love that show.” Castiel chewed on his thumb nail, as the man sighed.

 

“It’s Dean.” Dean sighed looking annoyed.

 

“Well, Dean, meet me at this address after school, and in just two weeks you’ll be popular.” Castiel held out a piece of paper, as the teen sighed taking it. Castiel started to walk away as Dean eyed the address before rolling his eyes and crumpling it, tossing it over his shoulder.

 

“Hey. What about my sandwich?!” Dean called.

 

“Bill me!” Castiel’s voice called back, as Dean rolled his eyes again, watching Castiel walk away.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


After telling Amara kindly that his mother had signed him up for piano lessons after school and he couldn’t hang out with her. Now he wasn’t one to lie to his best friend...but she would thank him once he made her the perfect boyfriend. He was lucky to know her type. The ken dolls. He was much more into the GI Joes, then kens.

 

Castiel’s eyes lit up, seeing Dean standing in front of his house. Castiel walked up, shoving his book bag into Dean’s hands. Dean grunted at the hit as Castiel pulled open the white picket fence.

 

“Nice to see you too.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Yeah, I know. Who wouldn’t want to see me.” Castiel scoffed back as though it was a duh moment. Dean raised an eyebrow at that, following Castiel inside his house. Castiel lead him upstairs and into his bedroom.

 

Castiel closed the door behind him, Dean took in the room full of rainbow splattered paint on the walls with band symbols, and harry potter symbols constructed out of the paint. There was a rainbow flag on the wall, along with some other rainbow souvenirs from gay pride parades.

 

If it wasn’t a band or movie poster, there was polaroids of Castiel and other friends glued on strings throughout the room. They moved with the wind, as Castiel moved to feed a obviously old pet bearded dragon in his tank, on Castiel desk. Placing some magots into a bowl the old lizard, continued to lay under the warmth of the light.

 

“Cool Lizard.” Dean spoke moving to look at it. “Got a name?”

 

“Well, he’s blind and deaf and old. Not cool at all.” Castiel put a hand on his hip and sighed. “His name is Ord.”

 

“....After Dragon tales?” Dean smiled at that, as Castiel went deep red. Never before has anyone actually called him on that.

 

“I-I was three.” Castiel crossed his arms, as Dean looked down amused by that.

 

“...So he’s almost fifteen years old?” Dean eyed the lizard, as Castiel looked through something in his closet. “Impressive. Can I hold him?”

 

“No, we have too much work to do, and he poops whenever he-” Castiel turned holding some magazines and some CDS. “...” Castiel made a face, when he saw Dean was already letting the bearded dragon onto his chest. Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean grabbed a couple maggots from the cage. Dean moved the maggot towards the bearded dragon's nose, who happily grabbed it to eat once he felt and smelled it. “If he poops on you that’s your problem.”

 

Dean smiled at that, Castiel taking a seat on his bed’s edge, he patted for Dean to take a seat. Dean listened to him Dean took a seat next to him. His fingers sliding over the lizard’s back.

 

“Okay, so to be popular, I think the best course is to mimic.” Castiel stated. “And of course, who better to mimic then me. So I’m going to play you some of the best music ever.”

 

“Please say taylor swift.” Dean spoke teasingly as Castiel frowned.

 

“That’s such a stereotype. All gay men don’t listen to Taylor swift.” Castiel scoffed narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“But you do.” Dean smiled smugly giving him a wink before Castiel plugged in his music. Dean listened to the song, he never heard this artist before. He was quiet and respectful, listening word for word.

  
_♩♪ I_ _t's so early in the morning, so late at night_  
_When you pull my hair and start a little play-fight_  
_We are kissing in dark corners on your parent's' floor_  
_The kind of love that makes my knees and elbows sore_ _  
_ _The kind of love that makes me just want more_ ♫♬

 

“This...isn’t taylor swift.” Dean smiled as Castiel nodded.

 

“She’s Emily Kinney.” Castiel stated holding out the signed CD, Dean took it to examine. “I love her music.”

 

“She’s...nice. It’s pretty cool.” Dean stated, eyeing the cover.

 

“Exactly!” Castiel stated looking at him like Dean made him so happy. “She’s cool. You need to start liking people _like_ her.”

 

“She’s kinda hipster music, yeah?” Dean looked him.

 

“Exactly. Hipsters are in.” Castiel stated. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

 

“...Um...a variety.” Dean shrugged. “Anything but rap and country.”

 

“No. Now you only like hipster music.” Castiel poked his shoulder. “You are going to know these songs top to bottom okay? I want you to know the artist down to their height, birth date, and foot size.”

 

“Foot size?” Dean blinked.

 

“You never know if you get tested to see if you are a true fan. People are brutal when it comes to obsessions like tv and music.” Castiel spoke, as he grabbed his laptop from the desk. Dean continued to pet the lizard who was now fast asleep on Dean’s chest, happy for the pets. “...Weird.”

 

“What?” Dean asks.

 

“...I’ve never seen him so comfortable with someone before.” Castiel eyed him.

 

“I see that as a honor then.” Dean spoke smiling down at the lizard, as Castiel watched him for a bit longer before opening his laptop.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**T-Minus: Six Days**

  
  
  
  


Dean’s became a regular habit to Castiel, after school they would meet. They would study things like the kardashians, and how to spot a fake rolex. They would sit and talk for hours on the necessary information on how to be cool. Dean was picking up nicely.

 

“Personally I would say if you went on a date with a girl.” Castiel spoke. “You take her to the lamest romantic movie.” Castiel used his hands while he talked Dean realized. Castiel would talk and talk, and his hands would move along. Dean wondered if Castiel could talk without his hands moving. “She will move and snuggle, and it will be super cool.”

 

“No, I’m sorry, you may think you know what’s best on this subject, but I can prove I have a better strategy.” Dean stood, Castiel blinked in surprise. Dean normally never argued on any subject Castiel spoke of. He would nod and politely listen.

 

“What?” Castiel scoffed laughing.

 

“Wait right here. Give me like five minutes.” Dean grabbed his bag, before walking out the door leaving Castiel confused and...well amused. Dean kept his promise, coming back in a hurry. Dean tossed his bag onto the counter. Dean turned on Castiel’s tv, popping in a dvd which was quickly placed back into his bag.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Proving my point.” Dean winked, as Castiel made a amused face turning watching Dean hit play on the remote.

 

“As above so below?” Castiel asked. “What is this? A horror movie?”  

 

“Just watch me prove my point.” Dean stated, as Castiel focused on the movie.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Half way into the horror movie, Castiel was watching tense, biting at his nails. When a jump scare sent Castiel into Dean’s arm, crushing his arms around Dean’s arm. Castiel buried his face roughly into Dean’s arm in fear, Castiel’s attempted to return his eyes to the screen kept failing. He kept turning back to bury his face into Dean’s arm.

 

“Hey.” Dean breathed softly. “Nothing going to hurt you, you know.”

 

“I know.” Castiel choked out still hiding as Dean gave a soft breath before cupping Castiel’s face forcing him to look at him. Castiel sucked in air, as Dean slid his thumb over his cheek, their faces very close.

“I won’t let anything hurt you.” Dean breathed as Castiel’s breath hitched. They stared at each other. Dean’s green eyes took in his face, before sliding to his lips then back to Castiel’s eyes. Castiel found himself leaning in softly, when their lips touched it was so faint Castiel wondered if he really did kiss him. Though his question was answered, when Dean pressed a bit harder against the kiss.

 

Castiel let out a soft breath, as Dean cupped the back of his neck. Castiel’s hand remaining where they were, till one decided to grip onto Dean’s shirt. The kisses were slow and easy, not a normal hot and heavy make out. It was easy, soft...comforting and-

 

Castiel finally got it, wagging his finger as he finished a couple more kisses, before pushing on Dean’s chest slightly stopping the kiss.

 

“Oh, you’re good.” Castiel breathed lightly trying to catch his breath.

 

“I told you. Horror is better than any romance.” Dean spoke smugly, as Castiel nodded softly.

 

“You win. You win.” Castiel laughed, as Dean licked his lips as Castiel touched his own, both turning away. The room became awkward, as Dean tried to look back at the movie. Castiel heard Dean swallow in the silence. Castiel’s eyes lightly moved back to his direction though Dean hadn’t notice. He had kissed his best friends future boyfriend, this was totally wrong.

 

Castiel’s mind was racing at a hundred miles per second, trying to figure out a way out from his wrong. What if she liked him and Dean was a bad kisser? It was his duty right? To make sure he was the PERFECT boyfriend? He needed to make sure he was practiced in the art of cool kissing right? He needed it to be perfect.

 

“I-I should just double check your kissing tech-” Castiel turned, but Dean’s lips were already on his. Castiel’s lips pressed back hard against the easy kisses, allowing himself to be pressed back against the bed. His lips following suit to the man who laid over him, they didn’t try to progress the kisses. Castiel’s arms wrapped around to hold Dean’s chest during their rough make out. Dean’s hands tangled into Castiel’s hair, tugging on it in almost perfect sync to the sound of their lips moving against each other. Wrapped up in all the feelings of touch, Castiel...forgot to get a reading on Dean’s kissing technique.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**T-Minus: Two Days**

  
  
  
  


Castiel paused at the front door to his house, he...expected Dean as always to be here yet he wasn’t. Castiel glanced around his porch before looking around the yard, before pulling out his phone.

 

  


 

Castiel looked across the street, to see Dean looking so done with Castiel’s shit. Dean stood in the front door, giving him an almost sarcastic wave. Castiel moved to go over, as Castiel looked at the house with a look that screamed this-house-just-popped-out-from-the-sixth-dimension-and-was-not-here-two-seconds-ago.

 

“You live across from me?” Castiel commented scrunching his nose as he looked over the house. “How romantic comedy.” Castiel let himself in, placing the bag on Dean’s kitchen counter.

 

“Seriously, I’ve been here since second grade.” Dean stated.

 

“Really? I don’t...remember you living here.” Castiel mumbled. “I didn’t even realize a house was here.”

 

“Really? Because you TP’d my house every halloween.” Dean commented.

 

“To be fair, I TP a lot of houses.” Castiel stated. “It’s halloween.”

 

“You sat on your driveway in lawn chairs laughing at me cleaning it up.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“That...doesn’t sound like me.” Castiel questioned.

 

“Well, it was you so…” Dean stated, as a small whine from another room made him turn. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” Dean walked back into the back room. Castiel watched him go before his eyes moved to the not as clean house. Not to offend but didn’t his parents help clean or anything. Everything was picked up with obvious effort but things a parent would notice, like dust or smudges on the windows weren’t. Castiel had two loving parents, who both worked. The house work was normally left to the maids but they still instilled in Castiel to pick up and clean up after himself.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over some family photos on the walls, as he saw a blonde woman hugging Dean and a older man picking up a small child. They looked happy, so it was obvious there wasn’t a divorce. Especially since the pictures were on the wall. Castiel continued into the living room, taking in all the family photos when he turned to look at a phone on a fireplace, he paused softly.

 

On the fireplace was a single photo, A picture of the blonde from the photo. Laughing, with her boys in her arms. Taken by a professional photographer, she looked like a model, the young boys in her arms. However, the medium size photo stood in front of a beautiful glass vase, with a beautiful mix of color. Castiel moved closer wondering why such a beautiful vase was being covered, when he noticed the unlit two candles that surrounded it, and the funeral program.

 

“So...no.” Dean spoke which Castiel turned in surprise. “...My mom didn’t make the sandwich.” Dean stated calmly moving to him, which Castiel hesitantly tensed. Obviously upset and ashamed, bringing his eyes towards the funeral program in it’s frame a bit back against the wall. She died three years ago…

 

“I-I’m...sorry…” Castiel spoke, as Dean took the photo.

 

“...My mom and dad were on a trip. They were nature photographers. That’s how they met. They were each other's constant competition...and somehow hate turned to love. They were going up to the rocky mountains to take some photos…” Dean breathed.

 

“And the road gave way, and their car rolled off the side of the mountain….My mom died instantly, my dad…” Dean didn’t continued for a bit before clearing his throat. “He’s...never going to wake up.” Dean softly placed the photo face down on a nearby table.

 

“Are you hungry or anything?” Dean turned to Castiel who looked at him sadly. “...Please don’t look at me like that. I don’t want pity.”

 

“Does...anyone care for you?” Castiel asked with concern.

 

“My aunt claims we live with her, but that’s as far as it goes.” Dean spoke, walking into the kitchen. Castiel followed watching him start to pull out pans. “My mom and dad paid off the house, and saved a lot...my dad gets disability so that helps with the bills. Is hamburgers okay?”

 

Castiel stared at him with sadness watching Dean start the stove, Castiel wasn’t sure what possessed him. He moved to turned off the stove, as Dean looked at him in surprise. Castiel moved into his space, cupping Dean’s face and pulling Dean into a kiss. Dean took a second to react, his hands moving to hold Castiel’s hips. Pressing back softly, Castiel’s arms moved to wrap around Dean’s neck. Dean moving Castiel away from the stove top, to press him against the counter. However, Dean back him up into it too hard, breaking the kiss.

 

The two stared at each other with shaky breaths, as the spell from emotions broke. Castiel was comforting Dean, he wanted him to know he was okay, and that spilled out in the body language of soft kisses. Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes, as Dean searched his as well, neither of them moving. That is till Castiel’s eyes moved down to Dean’s lips, and Castiel couldn’t...help it. The second his eyes moved back to look at Dean’s eyes, Dean hesitantly leaned back down capturing Castiel’s lips into a kiss.

 

Castiel softly started to react, pulling him closer as the soft easy kiss became lustful. Dean lifted Castiel up onto the kitchen table, as Castiel pulled off his own shirt. Quickly wanting nothing more than to have his lips roughly placed onto Dean’s again. Dean tossed off his own before picking Castiel up, and lead him back into his room. Dean and Castiel tumbled into the bed, but before Dean could even attempt to take off more clothes. Castiel had flipped them to be on top.

 

Castiel pushed Dean back into the bed, as he roughly panted in his needy kisses for breaths, Dean’s fingers roughly pulled at his jeans, while Castiel rolled his hips against Dean’s bulge. Castiel only lifted his butt to let Dean take off his jeans.

 

“W-Wait.” Castiel panted breaking the kiss to grab his jeans before dean threw them away. Castiel pulled out his wallet, taking a condom out of it, before pressing kisses needingly against Dean’s skin. “G-Got-?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean panted, reaching for his drawer, he pulled out lube, half used. Which he handed to Castiel, before Dean quickly tried to free himself from his pants. Castiel lifted his ass, so Dean could kick off his own pants. Not hesitating to pulled off his underwear as well. Castiel retook his seat a little lower on Dean’s legs as he ripped off the condom wrapper. Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s cock, which was a decent size, not the biggest Castiel has had, but a nice size as he moved to unroll the condom on Dean’s cock. “You d-don’t mind-?”

 

“Bottoming?” Castiel panted, as he slid open the lube bottle. “One thing that you didn’t know about me, is I’m a serious control freak and love to Power bottom.” Castiel smirked as Dean blushed. Besides, Castiel thought as he lathered the cock, watching Dean let out quiet moan trying to keep it down.

 

Castiel smiled softly watching his reactions, as he slid his hand teasingly up the condoms sides, the lube was expired. Dean only using half the bottle even though it was expired by a year, made Castiel understand that Dean...though he wouldn’t admit it if asked. Was a virgin. It was obvious in his reactions as well, but no one who was at one point sexually active as a teenager wouldn’t have expired lube. Dean only knew the touch of his own, having Castiel touch him...was obviously a nervous yet exciting feeling.

 

Castiel pulled his hand away to pull off the remainder of his clothes, before moving on top of Dean. Positioning himself, Dean’s fingers went to hold Castiel’s hips.

 

“Easy...” Castiel whispered leaning down to Dean’s face at his nervous fingers, Dean hesitantly held lighter. “It’s okay…” Castiel eyed his face before pressing soft kisses against Dean’s trying to calm him. Castiel felt Dean start to relax after easy moments of making out, before Castiel lowered himself onto Dean’s cock. Dean moaned into the kiss, as he felt Castiel slowly lower him still he slid completely down on Dean’s cock.

 

Castiel’s easy slow kisses matched his rocking and soon they were so tangled into each other in rough movements. Castiel wanted to see Dean’s reactions, wanted to see how Dean loved the feeling of sex. However, he found himself unable to break away from the kisses. This...was different from every time before he had sex. He felt...captivated. So lost in Dean he didn’t know how it happened.

 

Dean slowly started to try to turn Castiel to be on top of him, Castiel...never liked to be that vulnerable. If he was on top, he controlled the feeling and the feelings...If anyone else did this, Castiel would have tried to change the subject, if they insisted, Castiel would just leave. Being a power bottom was his safety net, it stopped him from stupidly seeing his sexual encounters as anything more than just sex. But...why….?

 

Castiel broke the kiss, as Dean flipped them, Castiel’s eyes stared up at Dean. Dean experimentally started to rock into Castiel, first couple slower. Dean worked back up to the speed they were at, Castiel’s rough pants echoed the room. Though they were far away from Dean’s brothers room, they still kept it down.

 

Castiel searched his eyes before wrapping his arms around him, roughly pulling him back into a rough kiss, enjoying their first time together.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean.” Called a soft voice of a small child, as Dean shot awake rubbing his eyes, tired after falling asleep with Castiel after sex. Dean spooned against Castiel, curled around him.

 

“I’m coming.” Dean breathed out rubbing his eyes as he pulled away from Castiel’s naked body. Pressing a soft kiss onto Castiel’s shoulder, Castiel’s eyes opened as he listened to Dean slid back on his jeans before walking out to care for the small child.

 

Castiel let out a breath, laying back on his back, his covered his eyes. Let’s list the things Castiel fucked up tonight.

 

One. He _SLEPT_ with Dean.

 

Two. He _LET_ Dean top.

 

Three. He **_SLEPT_ ** with Dean. He NEVER spends the night.

 

Four. HE SLEPT WITH DEAN! WHICH DEAN WAS PRACTICALLY DATING HIS BEST FRIEND AMARA...Without either of them knowing it, BUT STILL!

 

“What have I done.” Castiel whispered, sliding his hand down his face. He had to go. He had to leave before Dean got back. There was no way he could stay. He needed to get his head back on track. It got all stupidly foggy when he was near him. Castiel must be sick, that must be it. Castiel moved to grab for his underwear, looking around for his pants.

 

“Leave so soon?” Dean’s voice spoke as Castiel shot up.

 

“N-No. I-I just needed to use the restroom.” Castiel lied, why did he lie?  Dean picked Castiel’s pants off the floor handing him.

 

“It’s down the hall to the left.” Dean stated, Castiel slid on his pants. “...and the front doors to the right.”

 

“W...What?” Castiel choked out in surprise. Dean...was kicking him out? Wow, player status already.

 

“If you wanted to leave I understand.” Dean stated with a half smile. “I won’t be offended if you want to. I know...you don’t have the reputation to hang around...but if you do, you’re welcomed to use the shower. If you leave your clothes outside the door I can wash them for you. I’m about to throw a wash in.” Castiel nodded softly, as his brother’s voice sounded up again. “See ya.”

 

Dean gave a half smile before walking away, Castiel hesitantly picked up his clothes, and collected his things. Walking down the hall, he heard the soft sounding of talking as he passed. It sounded as though Dean was reading him a story...familiar beginnings of once upon a time echoed as Castiel stopped at the choices he was to make. He stared at the front door, then his eyes moved to the bathroom, before taking a deep breath and making his choice.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down the hall with a pile of throw up covered six year old pajamas, and sheets as well as his own from last night. Just as he started to walk past the bathroom he paused, hearing the sound of a shower going off. Dean smiled softly to himself, starting to walk off when the bathroom door open.

 

“Wait, Dean!” Castiel’s voice spoke, as he opened the door, he was wet blushing softly as he held out his clothes from last night. “...Here.” Dean walked back over taking it softly.

 

“...Really don’t mind staying long enough for me to wash this?” Dean smiled his eyes danced with amusement.

 

“...I don’t know…” Castiel breathed staring at Dean. “I think we are going to have to see...” His eyes searched Deans, letting out a bit of insecurities. The side of him he hid in a layer of confidence, he never shared with people. “I never…” Castiel didn’t have to say it, for Dean to understand.

 

“I think, it’s a day for firsts, don’t you?” Dean breathed, as Castiel nodded softly took a hold of Dean’s shirt.

 

“These are the clothes from last night…” Castiel breathed.

 

“Yeah I haven't got to change.” Dean confessed, as Castiel’s eyes slid over his.

 

“You...must be uncomfortably sticky...I mean...We’re in a drought you know.” Castiel whispered shyer than he had been their previous sexual encounter, since he never had the same partner twice. Dean smiled softly as he set the basket down with Castiel’s on top, before Castiel pulled him inside.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**T- Minus: 0**

  
  
  
  
  


“WOOOT!” Amara laughed loudly, as she was slightly tipsy. The bar was popping despite half the attendance being underage, Amara’s father owned the climb. Castiel sat next to her, his beer untouched, as his fingers slid over the text he was trying to send.

 

 _Dean,_ _  
_ _I...think we should stop whatever this is...before...it becomes a thing._

 

Should I add, Please date and bang my best friend?

 

Castiel let out a sigh putting his phone down, Amara would be too drunk to even notice Castiel didn’t get her a gift, but he couldn’t lie to her.

 

“Hey Amara…” Castiel sighed.

 

“What’s up party killer?” Amara laughed as she slapped Castiel a bit harder than she meant to.

 

“...I didn’t...get you a gift.” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s okay.” She spoke laying her head on his shoulder. “I noticed you been a bit off...Who's the guy?”

 

“G-Guy?” Castiel blushed.

 

“Your mom called me saying you have been sleeping at my house since saturday.” Amara spoke. “I covered, confirming your story, I knew it was guy...when did you realize?”

 

“Realize what?” Castiel asked as his phone rang, glancing at the caller ID he quickly picked it up. “Mom?”

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Someone pounded on Dean’s door, Dean turned on the light glancing at the clock. It was almost two in the morning, who was knocking at this hour? Dean walked out in his boxers, pulling open the door tiredly to see Castiel standing in the rain, tears in his eyes.

 

“Cas?” Dean snapped out of his tiredness, moving to cup his face as Castiel’s tears slid down his face. Rain fell onto them both, as Castiel tried not to break down. “You’re soaked, what’s wrong?”

 

“O-Ord died.” Castiel choked out before he broke into heartbroken sobs. “H-He’s gone….I-I just love him so much and he’s gone, and I wasn’t there-” Dean pulled Castiel into a tight hug, letting him cry out all the heartbreak of his broken friend.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**T-Minus: Negative one day**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke softly, as he found himself once again in Dean’s house, in a home he was starting to spend at regularly. He was wearing Dean’s clothes, after coming to his house in the soaking rain crying about Ord.

 

Castiel covered his face, waking up to a empty bed for the third time during his stays here. Dean was carrying for a sick child so he understood. He climbed out of bed moving to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes he stopped in the kitchen when his eyes fell onto a baby bearded dragon sitting in a glass bowl on the counter. A small six year old helping himself to homemade waffles Dean was cooking. Castiel moved to the small lizard who was trying to escape the bowl but it was too tall for him to climb. Castiel softly scooped up the lizard holding him examining the small lizard who licked the air looking around.

 

The six year old stared at him watching tears fiiling Castiel’s eyes, the child must have been feeling better to be on his feet.

 

“Hi.” The six year old beamed. “I’m Sam.”

 

“Hi.” Castiel spoke wiping at his tears that couldn’t stop.

 

“You’re Cas right?” Sam asked. “Dean’s boyfriend?” Dean dropped the spatula at that, obviously both weren’t prepared for that question. Dean looked flustered, ready to shush the child about the man who was obviously walking around in Dean’s boxers and Dean’s T-Shirt.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel spoke before Dean could shush Sam. The two eighteen year olds exchanged looks. “...I am.” Dean eyed him smiling with love in his eyes before returning to making waffles. Castiel sat next to Sam who smiled at the lizard.

 

“He’s so cute.” Sam beamed with little giggles touching his cheeks.

 

“Isn’t he?” Castiel spoke. “Want to help me name him?”

 

“Okay!” Sam moved his face towards the lizard and the lizard licked the air. Sam broke into giggles holding his own cheeks in hands. Dean brought over some waffles for Castiel who looked up at him with affection. Dean eyed his face before leaning down pressing a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Um. Um boyfriend! I got a name!”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked as sam beamed.

 

“He’s so cute, I wanna name him potato.” Sam stated as the young adults exchanged looks.

 

“...Potato it is.” Castiel spoke before placing Potato back into the bowl till he could take him to the tank at his house. Dean sat at the table next to Castiel as Sam looked at Potato in his bowl, chewing with his mouth open as he watched him.

 

"So...You're my boyfriend huh?" Dean smiled at Castiel grabbing for the orange juice.  
  
  
"Who said that?" Castiel smiled mischievously.   


"I'm pretty sure you did." Dean smirked.  


“...Hm. It doesn’t sound like me…” Castiel made a face playfully.

  
“Well, it was you so…” Dean stated. 

  
"No...I actually don't think so." Castiel spoke. "This seems more like something I would do." Castiel grabbed the whipped cream, spraying Dean. Castiel broke into loud laughter, almost falling over as Dean quickly stood. Castiel screamed bolting away as Dean got up with the syrup. 

"You're so dead!" Dean laughed as they bolted around the room, the laughter echoing the house, as they enjoyed their first breakfast together but definitely not their last.

 

 

 

 

**The End**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much thanks to Kristinalockedthetardis who went to my Tumblr and asked for a highschool au. I really hope you enjoyed. I really love how this turned out. 
> 
> ________________________________________________
> 
> You can always reach me at my tumblr:
> 
> nachsie.tumblr.com
> 
> ________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
